The present invention relates to a sensitivity distribution generating apparatus, a magnetic resonance system, a sensitivity distribution generating method, and a program for generating sensitivity distribution data of a coil.
There has heretofore been known a method for generating sensitivity distribution of a coil. For example, see ISMRM 2010, p. 5051: AN A-PRIORI SUPPORTED IMAGE CORRECTION METHOD FOR SEVERE INTENSITY NON-UNIFORMITIES AT 3T.
Further, there has been also known a method for segmenting an imaging region into respective tissues on the basis of the signal strength of the image data of the imaging region to generate sensitivity distribution data by using the segmentation data. However, in this method, the segmentation of respective tissues is difficult when the difference in signal strength between different tissues is small. This makes the reliability of the sensitivity distribution reduced. It has thus been desired to obtain sensitivity distribution data with high reliability.